IF
by nekoyanet
Summary: Si la lluvia se hubiera detenido Aquel día,seguramente podría haber caminado delante de ti. (el destino nos unio...) Si el autobús hubiera llegado con su hora actual, yo no lo habría conocido. (no me arrepiento de nada...) Si en ese instante hubiera sido ligeramente diferente, nosotros hubiéramos transitado por caminos separados por el destino.
1. Chapter 1

## IF ##

-Punto de vista Kouji-

_Aun recuerdo el hermoso lugar, la hora y el momento en que te vi quien iva a pensar que ahora fuéramos más que amigos, no puedo olvidar cuando aquel día actué como una "chica idiota" riéndome de cualquier comentario que hacías y además con mis mejillas sonrojadas tu inclusive me dijiste que opacaba a un semáforo / verdaderamente si no hubieras sido "tú" el que lo hubiera dicho de seguro te habría matado… en ese mismo momento. Pero lo que tuvo que pasar paso y desde aquel día tu y yo empezamos con nuestros encuentros…_

_Hoy como es viernes me toca ser el anfitrión en la velada y ya tengo pensado que ponerme seguro te sorprenderás, me imagino que pasara luego de que tú me veas, pero es que todavía no me acostumbro a "eso". Pero yo sé que lo vamos a disfrutar -a pesar de las consecuencias que me trae a mí – _

_Tenemos la suerte de que mis padres se hayan ido de viaje de negocios _(YaneT: mentira se fueron a hacer conchitas en un hotel de lujo XD)_ y que mi hermano se fue a un campamento con Takuya asi que tenemos la casa para nosotros… _

Ding Dong (YaneT: patético sonido te timbre no savia que ponerle ni como se escribe DX)

Ya vino que hago –algo nervioso- llego justo a tiempo, voy-abro la puerta-

-Punto de vista Takeru o TK-

_hoy como es viernes le toca a Kouji "mi Kou" ser el anfitrión; como soy un buen novio le llevo unas flore y chocolates –estoy ansioso-ya llego a la casa me alegra que sus padre no estén así pobre quedarme y consentirlo _(YaneT: otra mentira todas sabemos que es lo que quiere hacer en realidad) _me alegra haberlo conocido después de lo que me iso aquella perra, pero mejor lo olvido no puedo estar tenso porque si no "él" lo notara. Toco el timbre y escucho su hermosa voz ya quiero tenerlo abajo mío para hacerlo gritar mi nombre _(YaneT: al fin una verdad :D)- abren la puerta-_me fijo en el y no puedo evitar hacer caer los chocolates y las flores pero cuando lo vi no pude evitarlo es que el andaba bellísimo con ese hermoso baby doll tipo vestido color azul claro, un lazo en su hermoso pelo suelto y esas medias de color blanco con lasos en un costado y el estando sonrojado, era simplemente perfecto. Fue la vista más shota y tierna que avía visto._

¿Takeru-ku estas bien?, ¡estás sangrando!

_*Me interrumpe de mis fantasías* _oh no es nada Kouji-chan no debes preocuparte me pasa a veces (YaneT: solo le ocurre cuando ve a Kouji así XD) ¿que tal si entremos? -_Fue una pobre escusa pero funciono_

-adelante-mira abajo-tk la tienes levantada o/o

Este…._-me atrapo-_

-punto de vista Kouji-

_No pude hacer nada para detenerlo, cuándo sentí su lengua y la mía empezar una batalla sin tregua…_

Tk vamos a mi cuarto-soltando un suspiro y con un hilito de saliva-aquí nos verán, los vecinos.

_ No avía terminado la frase cuando sentí las suaves manos de tk bajar hasta mis piernas y mi trasero para así poder levantarme y llevarme; era una posición algo incomoda y comprometedora como si nosotros fuéramos recién casados mientras el no me dejaba de besar -me encantaba esos labios-apenas no dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta._

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto "él" me bajo suavemente a mi cama, me besaba sin parar de mis labios a mi cuello y de mi cuello a mis labios de nuevo me empezaba a dar calor esta ropa y al parecer lo noto porque me empezó a quitar ese vestido que ayer compre para sorprenderlo, él tiro por alguna parte del cuarto el vestido y empezó a quitarse su ropa pero él se detuvo y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón al parecer unas esposas.

¿Para que son? -_Pregunte incrédulo-el _me miro con una cara y sonrisa entre picara y pervertida.

Kouji-chan se ha portado mal estos días al no dejarme venir a verlo así que pensé en darte un pequeño castigo por eso-sonriendo aún más-

Ahora estaba en graves problemas, traté de salir corriendo pero él se puso encima mío y me agarro las manos y las puso encima de mi cabeza para poder tomar las esposas y así colocármelas a mí y luego ponerlas en la cabecera de la cama -_no me gustaba admitirlo pero de cierta forma me gustaba que me dominaran y me castigaran_-

Aprovechando esto el tomo lo último de su ropa y la tiro revelando su grande y grueso miembro, el mío apenas empezaba a despertar –a pesar de ser un año mayor-

Y bien Kouji-chan te has quedado mirándolo es que ya lo quieres -_rozando su pene con el mío- yo solté un par de gemidos, el empezó de nuevo a besarme y a bajar por mi cuerpo se tomó un tiempo con mis tetillas para chuparlas y darle leves mordidas mientras él nos masturbaba al mismo tiempo…_

Takeru-ku más despacio_-ya no avía vuelta atrás estaba excitado-_

Ah… Kouji tu cuerpo es realmente delicioso

-Autora-

Mientras tanto caminando hacia la casa de Kouji iván Takuya y Kouichi hablando.

Qué pena que cancelarán el campamento Takuya-algo decepcionado-

Si pero qué más da, ahora podemos fastidiar a Kouji-con una sonrisa pícara y mirando a Kouichi-

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando…

Dime Takuya, ¿no crees que Kouji está actuando raro?-deteniéndose y esperando la repuesta de su amigo-

Después de meditarlo (si Takuya puede pensar deves en cuando XD)

Bueno la verdad que si-poniendo sus brazos cruzados-lo he notado muy distraído últimamente…de pronto nos está ocultando algo-mirando a Kouichi-

Tienes razón,¿ pero qué será?, además ahora que lo pienso el andaba muy ansioso hoy como si algo importante fuera a pasar-mirando a Takuya-

Entonces que esperamos vamos a ver qué pasa-tomando de la mano a Kouichi y empezando a correr-

Ah… Takuya más despacio recuerda el peso de la mochila.

-En casa de los minamoto-

Ahh Takeru-ku no sigas chupando hay /-Kouji se encontraba gimiendo como loco y tk le lamia el miembro a Kouji y pellizcaba sus tetillas-

Pero si mira cómo te gusta-besando sus labios y bajando por su cuello hacia sus pezones, Kouji solo alcanzaba a gemir..

Ahh tk…yo también… Quiero acerté sentir bien-ya fuera de si-

Está bien te daré a probar-dejando de lado los pezones de kouji-pero no te quitare las esposas ya que te has portado muy mas min lindo conejito…

Tk quito las esposas de la cabecera de la cama y las coloco solo en las manos de Kouji- y bien que espera para empezar-

Mirando como Kouji cuidadosamente empezaba a lamer y chupar como si de una paleta se tratara su miembro mientras el disfrutaba de esa vista tener un uke tan lindo y sumiso solo para el era realmente genial, ya que Kouji solo mostraba esa debilidad y ternura con el…

Pero lo que no sabían Tk y Kouji era que Kouichi y Takuya ya estaban en frente de la casa…


	2. ¿atrapados?

YaneT: volví con la actualización del fink yupi :D, ya lo tenía listo en mi diario pero por cuestiones de vigilancia paterna y de mis hermanas no pude pasarlo antes a mi laptop y publicarlo D: a pesar de no recibí muchos review seguiré publicando este fink T.T y los invito a que me den una oportunidad ….

Muchas gracias livichan (aneki) por tus consejos y ayudas ya pronto publicare el taishiro que me pediste… sin más que decir espero que les guste la continuación… :D

Capítulo 2: ¿Atrapados?

Ya llegamos y bien Kouichi, ahora que hacemos?-mirando como su amigo imperventilaba-

Takuya ...ahh...No… vuelvas a hacer .. Eso…ahh...Nunca más.-recomponiendo su postura-

Ya cuando Kouichi se tranquilizó entraron al frente de la casa, la verdad a Kouichi no les agradaba la idea de estar ahí sin avisar, pero la curiosidad por saber que ocultaba su hermanito lo mataba; cuándo llegaron a la puerta de la casa notaron que estaban tirados unos chocolates y unas flores de narciso.

Pero qué extraño?-tomando las flores-esto me está dando mala espina Takuya…-asustado- tú crees que Kouji tenga…una novia…a escondida de nosotros…-termino balbuceando y esperando respuesta de su amigo-(YaneT: estuviste cerca Kouichi OwO pero no es ella, sino "el" XD)

Que chocolates tan ricos *_*, no deben desperdiciarse-fascinado por lo chocolates-

Takuya…-gotita estilo anime y dándose una palmada en la cara-ponte serio por una vez en tu vida-mirándolo molesto-

Su hermano al parecer, sea lo que sea, que estaba ocultando no era para nada juegos de niños; _que tal si esa chica estaba adentro y ella y Kouji lo estuvieran haciendo-pensó, pero negó al instante-Kouji jamás fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa_ (YaneT: eso crees tu Kouichi XD)

Así que rápidamente trato de pensar en un plan pero nada se le vino a la mente, buscó una ventana abierta para poder entrar pero la única era de la habitación de su hermano, cuando le iba a decir a Takuya para que lo ayudara sintió un fuerte ruido y miro a su amigo tirado adentro de la casa.

Tonto…Kouji…tonto…. Cuando te vea me asegurare de patearte muy fuerte el cu..-Kouichi tapó la boca de su amigo para que no haga más ruido de que avía hecho seguramente ya su hermano se había dado cuenta.

Takuya as silencio…-musito bajo- no quiero que Kouji se dé cuenta-tapando la boca de Takuya-ahora que estamos adentro busquemos a Kouji- dándole la mano a su amigo para pararlo- (YaneT: no malpiensen)

Gracias Kouichi, entonces por donde comenzamos-mirando a Kouichi-

En eso se escuchó por toda la casa grito de puro placer: _Takeru-ku…ahh…_

Nuestro chicos temblaron ante a aquel grito proveniente de arriba

Pero que rayos fue eso…-asustado-Takuya debemos subir –mirando a su amigo temblar- ¿Takuya estas bien?

Este… Kouichi deberíamos irnos…luego le podríamos preguntar a Kouji en la escuela –balbuceando- la verdad esto a mí ya no me está gustando.

No seas gallina Kanbara-tomando las manos de Takuya y subiendo con mucho cuidado las escaleras de no hacer ruido-

- 15 minuto antes de que llegaran nuestros amigos- (YaneT: cofs...Metiches...Cofs )

Kouji chupaba con mucha lujuria el gran miembro de tk, solo se escuchaban en la habitación los gemidos de tk sabiendo así Kouji que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su novio, Kouji siguió hasta que sintió como tk se tensaba y tomaba con sus manos la cabeza de Kouji para que no escapara, Kouji sintió la semilla de tk en su boca atragantándose al principio pero luego la fue tomando y se quedó un rato más limpiando el miembro de su novio que al poco tiempo se tornó en otra erección.

Kouji fue magnifico-mirando como Kouji se dejaba de chupar su miembro-pero ahora viene el plato principal –relamiendo los labios-

Ahora Kouji sentía como tk le besaba y al mismo tiempo con su mano bajo por las piernas de Kouji y empezaba a dilatar la entrada de Kouji, poco a poco los dedos de tk fueron entrando asiendo que Kouji se arqueara por tan acción; luego de que tk sintiera lo suficientemente la entrada de Kouji abierta saco sus dedos y untándose vaselina en su miembro decidió penetrar a su amante. Colocándose entre las piernas de Kouji y levantándolas para colocarlas luego sobre sus hombros miro a Kouji una vez más y dijo:

Kouji… te amo, me alegra haberte conocido-besando los labios de su novio y al mismo tiempo comenzando a hacer entrar su miembro-

Yo también te amo…Takeru…-sintiendo como su entrada se abría por tal intromisión-más despacio tk me duele -soltando unas lágrimas y estas siendo besadas a su vez por tk-

Solo relájate Kouji…-besándolo para apaciguar el dolor de Kouji-

Ya cuando el miembro de tk entro del todo, tk espero unos minutos para empezar con sus embestidas primero fueron lentas y suaves para que Kouji se acostumbrara asiendo que este soltara gemidos y apretara más sus piernas en tk; al rato tk ya estaba dando rápidas y duras embestidas en Kouji que solo alcanzaba a gemir y agarrar las sabanas de la cama.

TK…QUIERO MÁS…DAME MÁS... AHH…-soltando un largo suspiro y arqueando la espalda al sentir como tk le daba en el punto donde a Kouji le encantaba-

Hay…quieres que te de aquí verdad-tocando otra vez ese mismo punto-…te gusta mucho… verdad Kouji-chan

SÍ...AHH… TK ME ENCANTA SIGUE ASÍ-soltando saliva por la comisura de sus labios-

Pues te daré mas-sacando su miembro de Kouji-ahora voltéate-viendo como Kouji con la poca energía que le quedaba se colocaba en la postura del perrito (YaneT: se podrá decir por aquí así ?_?) para luego tk volver a metérsela y seguir con sus potentes embestidas.

Te gusta más así Kouji-chan-dando una fuerte embestida en Kouji-

AHH…SI… DAME MÁS TAKERU…-sintiéndose en el cielo –

Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que Kouji sintió otra embestida de tk en su punto; asiendo que Kouji se tensara y descargara su semilla en la cama pero antes grito muy fuerte_ TAKERU-KU…AHH…_ para luego caer rendido en el apto tk al sentir como el trasero de Kouji se apretaba dio una embestida más y se vino dentro de Kouji; llenado a Kouji con su semilla y cayendo sobre este…

Poco después de terminar aquella magnifica y gratificante muestra de amor se encontraba nuestros niños abrazados hablando (YaneT: tipo recién casados en su luna de miel luego de hacerlo por primera vez) el habiente estaba todo romántico.

Tk eres lo máximo, te amo -algo sonrojado-pero….

¿Pero qué?...acaso no te gusto-con una mirada triste y confusa-

Claro que me gusto tonto, pero para la próxima no te vuelvas a venirte en mi boca tu sabes que no me gusta, además de que me quedo doliendo abajo-con un rubor en sus mejillas-

Jajajaj…-con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Que es tan gracioso-algo molesto por la acción de su novio-

Tú dices que te dolió, pero quien era el que me pedía más y más-mirando acusadoramente a Kouji-y bien?

Kouji se encontraba rojo como un tomate, tk tenía razón en eso, pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto tk le beso –asiendo que Kouji no dijera nada más al respecto-

En eso Kouji sintió la vos de su hermano y la de Takuya pelearse en las escalera sobre si seguir y que Takuya quería irse mientras que Kouichi lo alentaba a que lo acompañara. ya alarmados tk y Kouji se pararon de golpe pero Kouji cuando trato le dio un fuerte dolor "abajo" asiendo que se detuviera y se quedara recostado…

No me dijiste que tu hermano se iba a un campamento-hablando bajo y colocando su ropa interior-

Sí...-aterrado-Seguro cancelaron el campamento y les pareció venir a verme que irse para sus casas, si nos ven así nos ira mal…no pierdas tiempo escóndete...Debajo de la cama.

Este seguro, podría salir por la ventana-entregándole a Kouji una camisa de su guarda ropa-

No de seguro te encontrarían-terminado de arreglarse la camisa-

Y tú crees que debajo de la cama no me encontraran para mi ese es el lugar más obvio de todos-colocándose su pantalón-

Pero no pudo seguir discutiendo con Kouji cuando sintió las voces de su ahora cuñado y la vos del amigo de Kouji entonces no le quedo de otra que esconderse debajo de la cama pero antes de esconderse le dio un beso a Kouji y le dijo: _deberías decirle a tu hermano sobre nuestra relación seguro te apoyara, cómo lo iso mi hermano con migo-mirando el semblante triste de Kouji-pero eso ya es cuestión tuya…_

-ahora con Kouichi y Takuya-

Ya estamos enfrente de la puerta Kouichi, que esperas no es que querías saber que pasa-mirando como su amigo temblaba-

Este Takuya, estoy nervioso, quién sabe lo que veremos detrás de esta puerta, lo que sea que este aquí cambiara mi manera de ver a mi hermano-bajando su mirada- que tal si encontramos a Kouji haciendo "cosas" con una chica, seguramente me odiara por interrumpirle-tragando grueso- antes no me imaginaba esa situación pero viendo tales evidencias y tal ruido no me queda más opción que pensar en eso-mirando a su amigo asentir-

Bueno tienes razón pero ya no hay vuelta atrás; sea lo que sea que pase luego de entrar tienes que ser fuerte y no perder la compostura, habla con Kouji y plantéale como te sientes y de seguro él te entenderá-sonriendo – (YaneT: hacer a Takuya como un terapeuta me pareció gracioso XD dando tales consejos ese no es nuestro Takuya OwO, sin ofender a las fan de Takuya)

Ya decidido Kouichi y con el apoyo de Takuya giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió sorprendiéndose al principio al ver a su hermano en la cama leyendo un libro como si nada, al ver tal imagen Kouichi suspiro y saludo a su hermano.

Hola Kouji como esta?,-colocando su mano sobre su cabeza y sonriendo-

Hola onichan y Takuya que hacen aquí no es que era el campamento anual de su escuela –sonriendo y dejando el libro de lado-

Bueno el campamento lo suspendieron por que las reservaciones en donde nos íbamos a quedar no llegaron nunca –respondió Takuya-

Ya veo y díganme que los trae por aquí-dijo Kouji-

Takuya con su codo golpeo a Kouichi en señal para que hablaran…

Bueno… este… la verdad veníamos a preguntarte algo Kouji si no te importa-dijo Kouichi-

Si es acerca de tu comportamiento extraño en clase –dijo Takuya si nada de miedo-actúas como una chica enamorada, te vemos tan contento mirando la ventana sin prestar atención en clases además que siempre sales corriendo como loco sin despedirte diciendo cosas como: _ya quiero llegar a mi casa… para poder verlo…-_imitando la voz de Kouji asiendo que este se sonrojara-

Ta obvio era su amor asía tk, de seguro tk debía estar riéndose de el en este mismo instante…-se ruborizó al ver como su hermano tomaba el baby doll que había olvidado guardar-esconder- antes

Bueno Kouji quiero que me expliques esto por favor –tirando esa penda en frente de Kouji-que es lo que ocultas y quiero la verdad –sentándose en la cama y mirando fijamente a su hermano-

Kouji bajo la mirada y dijo: me prometes no odiarme y repudiarme por lo que te diré hermano -levantando su mirado y viendo Kouichi que su hermano estaba llorando-

Kouichi abrazo a su hermano y le dijo en su oído: jamás te odiaría hermanito tonto-soltando el abrazo y secando las lágrimas de Kouji-

Gracias onichan…pero antes de decirte la verdad quiero que conozcas a alguien-sonriendo y diciendo al mismo tiempo: Takeru-ku puedes salir-

Kouichi y Takuya se sorprendieron al ver salir de debajo de la cama de Kouji a un chico un año o dos mayor que ellos…

Mucho gusto en conocerlos-haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Takeru pero pueden llamarme tk si así lo prefieren-sonriendo-

…

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capi :D…espero un review plisssssssss T.T acepto sugerencias y criticas concruptivas (no destructivas )….los dejo en duda XD


	3. Chapter 3

Kouichi y Takuya no cabían del asombro no sabían que hacer o decir, Kouichi por su parte estaba ya con el presentimiento de esto, después de reflexionar antes pero jamás de los jamases pensó que fuera de verdad; mientras Takuya que como siempre no tenía idea de lo que pasaba se desmallo por recordar aquel grito que avía escuchado anteriormente pensado en que carajos estaba haciendo Kouji en su cuarto con un chico….

Los demás no le dieron importancia a un Takuya desmallado y empezaron a hablar:

Ko…kouji…. Qué significa esto?- dijo Kouichi entrecortado

Onichan la verdad es que tk y yo somos novios- jugando con sus dedos (tipo hinata)

¡QUEEEEEEE!, PERO COMO?, CUANDO? Y PORQUE? –muy sorprendido-

Bueno, la verdad… es que- muy nervioso-

Nos conocimos hace 3 meses y llevamos un mes de novios –interrumpió tk al ver que Kouji estaba muy tenso- en la parada de autobús –finalizo tk-

Kouichi no sabía que hacer o decir, la verdad quería una mejor respuesta mejor explicada pero si Kouji lo le quería decir que se le va a ser –suspiro derrotado- y pensó mejor en la situación en la que estaba:

_Vamos a ver Kouji minamoto mi hermano gemelo menor es gay y tiene un novio llamado TK, hace un mes de que son novios y hace 3 de que se conocieron… Takuya y yo vinimos a ver que ocurría con Kouji y cuando entramos escuchamos un grito… ESPERAR UN SEGUNDO EL GRITO ERA DE KOUJI Y LO QUE GRITO KOUJI ERA EL NOMBRE DE ESTE TIPO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE KOUJI Y EL ESTABAN ASIENDO…_

Kouichi se empezó a poner pálido y se desmallo era mucha información para él. Kouji a ver esto se trató de levantar para ayudar a su hermano pero cuando lo intento otra vez el dolo en su zona baja no le permitió levantarse…

Kouji al parecer lo tomo mejor de que lo esperaba –sonriendo y cargando a Kouichi para recostarlo en la cama-

QUEEE! De que hablas fue horrible su reacción de seguro cuando se despierte me odiara- empezando a llorar-

TK al ver esto luego de colocar a Kouichi en la cama miro a Kouji y le dijo:

Kouji, tranquilo todo saldrá bien tú me has contado muchas cosas de tu hermano y el parece buena persona no creo que te odie cuando despierte, solo esta algo sorprendido es todo- dándole un beso en la frente a Kouji y secando con sus manos la lágrimas de Kouji- ahora será mejor que te vayas a bañar para no darle otro razón a tu hermano para que se desmaye –riendo un poco- Kouji al saber de lo que se refería tk prosiguió a levantarse pero otra vez el dolor no le permitió, TK al ver esto tomando a Kouji con delicadeza lo cargo hasta el baño. Kouji por su parte estaba sonrojado de imaginarse si su hermano lo viera de esta manera.

Mientras que Kouji se bañaba meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, cuando su hermano despertara le contaría todo a cerca de su relación con tk y como se conocieron… _exceptuando "eso" _-pensó-

…

Bueno fue una continuación muy corta U.U la verdad no me gustó mucho como quedo solo la escribí para evitar que en amor yaoi colocaran la misma historia como completada XD, la verdad no estoy pasando un buen momento con mi vida en general y ahora no tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo romántico pero descuide a quien le haya agradado mi historia la continuare cuando tenga ideas bobaliconas y románticas X.X


End file.
